This invention relates to an endovascular graft having bifurcation and an apparatus and a method for deploying the same.
In Kornberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,932 there is disclosed a bifurcated graft which has two legs with one leg being longer than the other leg. There is also disclosed a device and a method for inserting the graft into an artery. However, there is a need for an improved endovascular bifurcated graft and an apparatus and a method for deploying the same.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide an endovascular graft having bifurcation and an apparatus and a method for deploying the same which makes it possible to secure the graft firmly in place traversing an aortic bifurcation with an apparatus and method which facilitates rapid deployment and placement of the same.
Another object of the invention is to provide a graft of the above character which has a body portion that can be firmly fixed in place in the aorta and has legs which can be firmly fixed in place in the iliac arteries.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which is relatively simple in construction and which greatly facilitates placement of the graft.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of the above character which is relatively simple and error free.